User blog:Firebrand794/Didn't think it would come to this
Hey guys, Fire here with my final blog, with all that is happening recently, what with all the fights, the drama and so many other things, I feel I have no purpose here, A few months ago I promised to some users I would help bring this wiki to peace, but as you can see I've failed horribly at that, A lot of friends of mine have left already, and others are at peoples throats, I don't want to choose between you guys, and at the same time I don't know any way I can help in this situation, so I think it's just best I leave now before things get out of hand. I have sent the disable request to Wikia and my account should be through in a few hours, I'll be on chat for one last time if you need anything. Before anything else, though I would like to say some things about fellow users here, not all, just a few I feel I need to say things to, if you're not here than what I said on my "Thank You All" blog still applies :), but anyways, let's get into it Goodbyes and Thoughts Loygo: Youhave been one of my best friends since day one man, can't thank you enough. If he ever comes back I want you to continue the ERBoWTF with AG, see ya on Skype, Barreh Killer: You haven't been on lately, but if you do show up and read this, thanks for being hilarious. I'll remember you as a friend and as a fellow troper. Ryan: You're a great person and a great leader, no matter what the others say, you have my full support in what you do in the future, take care of the wiki, man. Basalt: As I've said to the bureaus I want you to take my spot while I'm gone, I trust you and know you will do good for the wiki, peace out man, if you need me you know my Youtube name Coder: Despite us having our disputes in the past you and I have become closer friends as of recent, I know you said you might leave too, but I hope you at least read this before you go Four/YypX: You're also leaving you said, but you were a good man, and like I said yesterday I never meant those racist jokes, stay good, my nigga (Also I'm finally able to type YypX in one try :P ) Coupe: Glad to see you've made a return, keep the wiki good, I wish we could have gotten to talk more, also this might seem demanding, but I hope you can make a video game battle with a Star Fox or TF2 character for me in the future, if you don't I don't mind, see ya around Matt: I know we've fought a bit recently, and I apologize, I have been irritable lately and I took it out here, you had all the right to call me out, good bye bby <3 Dani/Posi/Nega/Integral/NeutralFour... I dunno: Great to see you back, too bad it didn't last long. Ximena: You've been cool to me since you started coming to chat often, I hope you do well with your story Lucidus: A great and smart man, that's what you are, I hope Four Stars thrives under you, peace Wachow: Well... we are good friends, but you've been acting different lately, I hope this doesn't end badly for you Scraw: See Wachow Night: tbh I don't get where all this you are an asshole and deciever stuff is coming from, most of the time when I see you you are civil and don't really fight with anyone (trolls and wars aside) Nikki: Wish we coulda talked more, you were very interesting, intelligent and kind, I hope you're kid grows up to be just like you, I know you'll be a good mother That's about all I can think of for goodbyes, now for unfinished projects, I will post here. Unfinished Projects. Well, first there was that TF2 vs MLP I never got around to starting, I really should have Then there was a season finale for ERBoWTF (and a fuck ton of new ideas) I also had tones of battles in mind for my regular and gaming series, I have two here I never posted, one is a half finished Dante vs Simon Belmont for my gaming series, and the other is a finished Tom Hanks vs Tim Allen for my regular series, I shall post the lyrics here Unfinished Dante vs Simon EPIC FIRE RAP BATTLES OF GAMING SIMON BELMONT VS DANTEEEEEEEE BEGIN Dante: Let's get this party started! Simon's Quest is about to finish You wanna rap to me? Please, come back when you can keep it stylish I'm the king of hunting, you're like the court Jester, dude, When I rap I kick the rating out because I can keep it crude You can't even make Dracula stay dead, I took Mundus down like nothng This "Vampire Killer" couldn't even take down Edward, now that's something I don't even need Ebony and Ivory here, I could kill you in one shot now step aside, Simon, because this Devil Hunter has hit the jackpot! Simon: They say Devil's never cry, but you may have Bloody Tears after this verse I'll kill you over and over, you'll say "What a horrible night to have a curse!" Time to dial up the asylum, this party boy is getting crazy How do you think you could kill me when you fight like a Lady? If I can't kill Edward, than I can kill his biggest fan right here Long hair, shirtless, cares about looks, I think I've made it clear And do I even need to mention DmC? I'd give that a rating of zero You swore so much in that game I thought I was playing an emo Nero! Tom Hanks vs Tim Allen battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FIREBRAND TOM HANKS VS TIM ALLEN!!! BEGIN! Tim Allen: Oh Happy Days! I get to give you an ass handing By the end of this battle I will be the Last Man Standing You can't step to me, Tommy, because I'm in A League of My Own I am Santa Clause, You're just on an island letting your beard get overgrown My rhymes will Buzz in your ears, why don't you go play with your Woody, Everytime we said goodbye recording Toy Story was when I said "Goodie" Call me The Fonz, because I'll beat this geezer to retirement Because let's face it; taking you out would be a Home Improvement Tom Hanks: I think I'll Cast Away those week rhymes and come in for the kill I Know You're Alone, And I'm way above you, call me Jim Lovell. When it comes to money I'm a whole Green Mile ahead of Timmy here, Catch me if you can! You'd need help to match me, any Volunteers? The REAL Home Improvement here is tossing out this Small Fry Why do you think you're somethine when I've made over 8.5 Million Worldwide? Do you think Lightning McQueen can outrace the Polar Express? My approval rate is as high as you, with that 650 grams of cocaine you posess! Tim Allen: (Becomes Tim "The Tool Man" Taylor) It's Tool Time to fix this wreck named Tom I'll kick your ass to infinity... and beyond! Your electric car doesn't save the enviroment when the driver is trash I believe your parents divorced because you were a pain in the ass. Did your awkwardness at high school give you trauma? Even so I bet it's not as bad as your love of Obama. Here's a Story for the kids, Tom Hanks is nothing but a Toy! I'm as quick as McQueen, while your as slow as your asteroid! Tom Hanks: (Becomes Forrest Gump) My mom always told me not to be rude to anyone, even the meaner people But I think I can make an exception so you can see your friends at the hospital I think your wife was right when she called you pathetic all those times I'm a champ at Ping-Pong, Running, Football and now one at rhymes If you think I'm an idiot, well stupid is as stupid does, another thing my mom said She also said Life is like a box of chocolates, and that quote is now widespread I got through my Leg Braces and Vietnam, and now I'm through with you Not to be rude, sir but you really are a Tool, Man, and you know it's true. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! EPIC RAP BATTLE OF FIREBRAND! I guess that's about it for now... See you guys around, like I said I'm going to chat one last time so I can talk to everyone, if you ever need me I'm getting a laptop february so I can Skype some of you, and Basalt knows my Youtube if you wanna message me there, aside from that I believe I've said all I needed to... so, for the final time This has been Robert Francis Day III aka Firebrand794, and... Take it easy guys, and Peace out, Mothertruckers... Firebrand794 (talk) 20:33, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts